In Another Life OneShot
by Vicky Flores
Summary: Clark finds himself living another life completely different from the one he knew, and ends up learning something that will change his life forever. Chlark, Season 8


"I told you I have no idea." I answered Oliver who was a few feet in front of me. He kept asking me where was Lex, but I already told him I didn't know, why is He acting like this? Suddenly I saw the Green Arrow raising his bow aiming at me. What is he doing? The Green Arrow pulled his arm back and let go of the string holding the arrow and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The pain came first, the shock after.

"That was a warning Clark. The next one goes straight through your heart. Answer me!" I heard Oliver's computerized low voice but it was just a blur to me. I looked down to my chest and could see the blood spreading throughout my chest. I tried not to think much as I took the end of the arrow and pulled it out of my chest.

"UGH!" It hurt like hell, I wasn't accustomed to pain or blood. Jor-el had taken my abilities again, leaving me helpless, I was completely human. Before I would have felt happy but right now…

"Where is He?" The Green arrow screamed at me again.

"I don't know." I let the arrow go and tried to steady my breath. I could feel the sharp pain right in my chest, like a fire burning me. Trying to escape from inside. Why does he keep asking me? What's wrong with him?

"Start talking or the biography of Clark Kent comes to a sudden tragic end!" Suddenly it hit me. It wasn't him, He was being controlled. I had to stop him.

"Oliver, you're not yourself." I said in between swift breaths, the pain was so much.

"I'll do anything to find Lex." Oliver raised his bow and pulled his arm back yet again.

"Oliver NO!" Before I could protest, before I could even breathe again I felt the arrow pierce through me and I heard glass break behind me. I couldn't breathe right, I tried to but it was like trying to breathe in fire as I felt the sharp pain in my chest triple. I knelt on the floor, my legs giving out. And then I fell back slamming against the floor while feeling like I suffocated. Everything was closing in on me.

"Oh God!" I heard someone come close from beside me and put two hands on my chest. I looked to my side and saw Oliver, his hood laid back and his eyes completely on me. He was back to normal.

"Clark Come on!" He encouraged me but the pain was shooting at me from my head to my toes. Every movement was pain and with each movement more pain.

"I'm so sorry." I heard Oliver say beside me, his face flushed and his eyes watery.

"Clark, I'm so sorry, Clark! Can you hear me!?" Yes, I could hear him, but just a voice slowly fading away, I was slipping away… I know I was. I heard quick footsteps come from my left and felt petite arms wrap around me and a very familiar voice.

"Oh no. I can save him." Chloe's voice penetrated my mind, slowly pulling me back from whatever was pushing me away.

"I couldn't stop myself." I heard Oliver's voice, a blur to me.

"Oliver move back, I can save him." Chloe's voice I could hear loud and clear as if there was an echo in my head. I took in her words completely as if they washed away a fog in my head, a fog that slowly was taking away any conscience part in me, only thing that was keeping me awake was Chloe's voice. I knew what she meant by saving me. I couldn't let her heal me. I couldn't let her risk her life. Last time, she almost died. I can't let her.

"No Chloe." I inhaled a breath as I tried to muster words. Every word I said was like fire from my throat to my chest. But I didn't care, I won't let Chloe die.

"It's going to be ok." I heard her say softly to me. How can it be ok? When she was going to die for me? I couldn't let her, I wish I felt strong enough so that I could super speed away. The fog cleared away a bit more as I felt an inch of determination in my veins. I could see Chloe clearly now, her blonde hair, her green eyes that shone a bit brighter thanks to a light that shone behind her.

"No, don't heal me." Chloe bore her eyes into me, and I felt her soft hand on my bloody chest. No, No Chloe don't. Oliver push her away from me. I felt the pain sharper in my chest now and the fog started to take a hold of me faster now.

"It's… it's not working." I heard Chloe's voice say in my head. Thank God. Chloe would still be alive. I inhaled again and with that breath came back a flood of memories. I saw flashes of my life. Lana, My parents, my mother I was slowly slipping away, my heart was beating slower, I couldn't feel my body, the sharp pain was receding. The fog was weighing heavier in my head and slowly turning into darkness.

"Clark?" I heard Chloe's soft voice in my head and her hand tighten in my neck. The last thing I saw before the darkness overtook me completely was Chloe looking down at me, the sun shining behind her as bright as ever, her green eyes filled with tears. Chloe. You've been there since the beginning and now you're going to be there in the end. Chloe. You've always been there.

Chloe. The thoughts turned a blur inside my head.

Suddenly the darkness took me over and my whole world was gone.

…

_I felt myself wake. I felt life in me again and the hot sensation of the sun in my skin. I inhaled and exhaled as I felt my heart beating hard against my ribcage and the adrenaline flowed through my veins. Flashes of my last memories started playing inside my head, Oliver shooting me, Chloe's hands under me, the sharp pain in my chest. A sudden movement against my body and a leg planted in between mine broke me from my thoughts. A hand was placed in my chest, which I've just noticed was completely naked. I felt a head place itself on my shoulder and a scent of lavender filled my nose. Where was I? Is this heaven?_

_I slowly opened my eyes and I struggled to see in between the light from the sun, was it the sun? I looked up and saw a wooden ceiling with flashes of sun passing through it. I looked to my right and saw flashing red numbers that said it was eight a.m. I felt a swift breeze that flowed through my entire body and the body next to me shifted itself closer. I looked down and saw strands of blonde hair move with the breeze and the scent of a lavender shampoo fill the air. Where the hell was I? And… am I naked? I felt my cheeks warm of embarrassment as I took in that I was completely naked with a blonde woman next to me in a bed. I slowly raised my neck and observed that I was in a room. A room that felt strongly familiar. I saw a familiar picture hanging on the wall a few feet away from me. Was that… Were those… MY PARENTS! What was a picture of my parents doing… suddenly I saw a photo beside my parents photo. It showed a photo of me kissing a blonde woman at what looked like a party. When I squinted my eyes I saw who the woman was… Chloe? Chloe._

_I slowly raised my arm and took the blonde head by the chin and slowly brought it up to me. I felt myself breathe deeply, in shock or surprise I didn't know. A Chloe with her eyes closed, still in a deep sleep, was facing me. I slowly took her head and hands and pushed them softly away from me as I raised my back completely from the bed. I looked down at a sleeping Chloe… wait, Chloe… was naked. My mouth fell open as another breeze came from the open window and exposed to me her left breast. My head popped up quickly as I felt another wave of embarrassment. I had never seen Chloe's breast before, I've never seen Chloe naked at all. Did Chloe and me… sleep together? But how was that possible? I was dead, I had died?_

_"What the hell is happening?" I said out loud. And I covered my mouth as I looked down to Chloe, and I was shocked to see her looking up at me. I popped my head up again, staring at the picture of her and me a few feet in front of me. Was she still looking? I looked from the edge of my eye and I could see her still looking at me smiling an amused smile._

_"Good Morning, Superman." Chloe's soft voice said from beside me. I couldn't look at her. My face was so red, my body was trembling, why? It's just Chloe. I've seen her each and every day of my life, why was I like this._

_"Yeah, but I haven't seen her each and every day naked, in my bed. That's very new to me."_

_"Hello. Earth to Superman." Chloe repeated and I felt her breath on my ear. She had gotten in the same position as me and was whispering in my ear and her body was leaning against mine. Her whisper sent shivers up and down my spine, warm shivers. I felt goose bumps on my neck. Why was she calling me that?_

_"Clark?" I heard my name come out of her mouth. I automatically looked beside me at the face that was leaning against me. She's said it so many times before… what should I call it, my other life? Because this certainly wasn't the life I remembered. Well, in my other life, she called me that and right now it was the only thing familiar to me. I looked down to Chloe, her eyes were glowing making her green eyes green orbs, her skin was glowing and her hair looked so soft. I don't know why but I felt the urge to run it through my fingers. And I did, I ran my hand through her hair, my body did it automatically, like I've done it a million times before._

_"Good morning." I answered. Chloe smiled a smile so contagious that I just had to smile, too. Seeing her smile I felt a sense of déjà Vu. Like I've seen her smile so many times, that it made my heart beat go faster._

_"There you are. I was wondering where you went." Chloe answered softly. That was weird I was wondering the same thing but about the old Clark, the Clark I left in my other life. Where was that Clark, the Clark that would've been mortified or would question everything. Why was he here? Why did he feel so comfortable sitting completely naked beside his best friend? Why wasn't he questioning anything? I felt like I didn't have to, I've woken up beside Chloe every day of my life. I've looked down at her like this every morning. This didn't feel weird, why didn't it?_

_So many questions I wanted answered yet didn't care if they weren't like they were already answered._

_"I'm right here." I found myself answering. With my hand still cupping her face Chloe craned her head forward, her lips closing into mine. At first, I was surprised then the surprise was gone and I found myself kissing her back. She leaned me back against the bed until she planted herself on top of me. Chloe kissed me harder, leaving me breathless._

_I should stop her, why wasn't I stopping her? My mind was telling me to stop her yet my body was pushing her closer against mine. My mind was so unfamiliar with this feeling, yet my body reacted automatically. Slowly my body and my mind started agreeing with each other. Chloe on top of me was feeling so amazing and so familiar. Chloe raised her head, looking down at me. The sun was shining behind her, just like my last memory of her, and she looked so damn… beautiful. I realized now that that last memory was turning into a blur and was being completely replaced by the beautiful woman looking down at me now._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked me suddenly, her breath against my nose._

_"Like what?"_

_"Like you haven't seen me for the last eight years."_

_"Because I haven't." I wanted to answer her. I've just figured out that I haven't. I have never seen how beautiful her body was, how great it felt against mine, how her green eyes sparkled, or how intoxicating her smile was. No, I had never seen Chloe Sullivan clearly until now._

_"Chloe…" I couldn't find a way to answer her._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have been so blind."Chloe's eyebrows joined in confusion._

_"What do you mean?" I couldn't answer her again, I had to feel her lips against mine again. This time it was me who was leaving her without breath. Eight years. Eight years I've wasted. I turned myself until I was on top of her and kissed her deeper. Now that I had her, I didn't want to let her go, I wanted more. Suddenly there was a loud knock that came from the door making our lips separate._

_"Ready or not, I'm coming in!!" Was that Lois?_

_"Oh, no. They came for you." Chloe said from under me. I looked down at her and her face was still a bit flushed._

_"What?" Suddenly the door burst open, and the last person in the world I wanted to see came in._

_"Ok, Come on, Smallville. You got to get ready!" Lois Lane burst in, her eyes covered with her hand, dressed in jeans and a red blouse. I heard giggling come from behind her, was that… Lana?_

_"Oh, come on Lois. Ten more minutes." Chloe's voice said from under me, distracting me. I looked down and Chloe was still glowing, still beautiful._

_"NOPE! Smallville has to leave NOW! The boys are already ready for him downstairs!" Lois kept talking with her eyes covered, and I looked down to Chloe confused._

_"The boys?"_

_"Yeah. Ollie, Pete, Bart, Arthur… all the gang is downstairs, ready to take the groom!" I heard Lana's voice come from the hallway. The groom? I was just getting accustomed to being with Chloe in bed. I got off Chloe, leaning against the bed. I raised my left hand and I saw a ring on the finger left of my middle finger. We were engaged and we were getting married… today?_

_"Come on, Smallville, We gotta get started with your bride, unless you want a naked bride at your wedding."_

_"I wouldn't mind." I answered automatically. Where did that come from? Chloe answered with a laugh and kissed me again. Oh, God couldn't we have the wedding here in bed? I didn't want to lose her._

_"COME ON!" Lois yelled. After about 20 minutes of trying to pry me away from Chloe, Lois called "the boys". To my surprise Ollie, Bart, Pete, Arthur and Victor came up the stairs and got me out of the house. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The boys took me to The Talon to put on my tuxedo and after a few hours we arrived at the barn again. All of the barn was completely decorated, white chairs in the middle, white and orange flowers and red roses everywhere, a three-floor cake and guests that kept arriving by the second. I didn't stop moving all day. The wedding was at four. We got to the barn at three. I looked at my surroundings and I felt myself so lost yet felt like this was where I belong. This world was so new and strange to me, nothing was like it was supposed to be. I've found out that Lois is married to Oliver and Pete married to LANA. I kind of figure Lois and Ollie but Pete and Lana? Strangely, as I saw and heard Lana in this new life I was trying to find the feelings I felt for her so strongly before but this new body and new mind didn't respond in any way to Lana. In fact, they screamed for Chloe, how strange yet completely familiar._

_For a few minutes, I escaped to my Fortress of Solitude. Luckily, that hadn't changed. I sat down on my sofa in the loft and leaned my back against it. I closed my eyes trying to see if I could understand what was happening to me. It was like a battle was happening inside of me the old Clark with this new one. The old Clark was begging to know what had happened to his world yet the new Clark didn't need to understand for this is his world, this is what he's always wanted._

_"Clark, we're about to start." I looked up at the maid of honor, dressed in a blue dress, her brunette hair down to her elbows. Lana Lang was standing in front of me, completely breathtaking, yet my body didn't react only a small part of my mind and that part was slowly becoming a blur to me._

_"I'm getting married today aren't I?" I asked sincerely._

_"I hope so, or else we'll all look like idiots dressed like this inside of a barn, don't you think." I laughed amused but that laugh left as soon as it came out. I suddenly felt a hint of realization come to me. I felt the old Clark Kent lingering on the back of my mind getting a bit stronger. I started to feel lost and confused again and it must have shown in my face for Lana sat down beside me and arched her head to look up at me._

_"Getting cold feet?" Lana asked._

_"I… I don't know." I honestly didn't know. The battle was going in my head more fiercely it was the new Clark and the old, though I didn't really know if they were fighting or uniting._

_"Clark…" Lana said making me look up at her, the battle in my head still continuing in my head._

_"I've known you and Chloe since… since High School. We grew up together and… in all of our time together I have never seen two people grow to love each other more than you and Chloe." The words came out of her mouth making the battle come to a complete hold. There was complete silence in my head and in the loft._

_"You and Chloe trust each other with everything knowing that the other will accept it, protect each other at all costs, accept each other mistakes and forgive each other. Clark… if you and Chloe AREN'T meant to be together then fate has made a huge mistake." I looked at Lana, her eyes told no lies and every inch of her face showed sincerity. A small part of me, way in the back of my mind, thought that if it wasn't ironic that everything Lana just said in my "other life" I thought I found it with her. Another part of my mind countered that I have only ever found all of those things with Chloe. The battle in my head slowly started to be won by one of the sides. My mind that was split in half was slowly becoming one._

_"So, what do you say we go down there and give fate a hand." As I stood up from the sofa with Lana I felt the old Clark Kent being separated from me until there was no trace of him. With every step down the stairs, both my mind and my body accepted that this is where I was meant to be in._

_I turned around as I heard a gasp come from the crowd behind me and I looked to the Barn entrance and heard me give a gasp of my own. Chloe was a vision in white with a long white dress, her hair in curls and a small crown in her head which let her veil flow beautifully behind her, her sleeves were a single strap of white bows which then introduced a V-neck of her gown. She was completely beautiful walking down the aisle. I look at her now and I wonder how did I ever overlook her? Soon she was beside me, and we took our vows of husband and wife and every inch of me felt happiness. My old life was a simple blur behind me as I looked down to Chloe as I raised her veil._

_"You are now husband and wife." Chloe smiled her contagious smile as soon as the priest said that._

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_"Finally." I whispered and kissed Chloe mid-laugh._

_I slammed open the door to the hotel room in Paris where our honeymoon was, thanks all to Oliver who paid for it. Chloe was giggling and laughing in my arms as I kissed her. I closed the door with my foot and I walked quickly to our destination. I lowered Chloe on the bed and I lied next to her. I cupped my head with my hand as I leaned against my elbow to look at her. Still a vision in white, her eyes bright green, she was practically glowing._

_"You're doing it again." Chloe whispered as she looked up at me._

_"Doing what?"_

_"You're looking at me like you're seeing me for the first time." If she only knew that I was._

_"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asked me in a whisper._

_"I'm thinking… " I was thinking three little words that until today I didn't know that they were true. But right now they couldn't be more true._

_'" I'm thinking about… how much I love you." I said the words and it was like a floodgate opened and everything I hid inside, which I didn't know that was hidden, came flying out. I loved Chloe, I couldn't deny it anymore._

_"I love you." I repeated again as I leaned into her and kissed her on the lips._

_"I love you." I kept whispering between kisses. Each time more truer than before. Then I showed her how much I loved her in the hotel room in Paris._

…

I felt myself waking up, the sun in my face. I felt like a new man, My body feeding from the energy of the sun. I moved in what I thought was my bed but something was different, My leg was touching the floor and the space under me was too little to hold two people. I didn't feel Chloe's body next to me. I soon entered in a panic. I opened my eyes and as I raised myself off the couch I saw John Jones standing in front of me holding what looked like a football. I felt my chest, it was whole again, no sharp pain.

"How does it feel to be whole again." John threw me the Football and I simply pressed it and it exploded in my hands. A smile crept up my lips, I was back but then why did I feel so incomplete?

"I was dying. You saved me, brought me to a white light."

"The human effect of the sun brought you back from death. I promised Jor-el to only be a watchful guardian but I couldn't stand by and watch you die. "

"You shouldn't have to." My mind kept reeling back to Chloe. I'm back. My other life has now become my life again. So why did I feel so disappointed? I walked beside John and stared out the loft window, a swift breeze flew across my face. I waited for the smell of lavender, that smell of lavender that I could still feel against my skin.

"When I was dying I saw my Dad, he was right there in front of me. I saw my Mom and Lana she was there ,too." And I saw Chloe, I saw Chloe like never before.

"So Close, it was like I could even feel them. I've written eulogies, I've seen people walk away from me. But I've never really said goodbye, I've been holding on to a life on this farm that hasn't existed for years." With every word Chloe in a vision in white flooded my mind, what if in that other life that I was only able to live for a day, what if I could make it real.

"What are you going to do?" I heard John ask behind me.

"Let it go. It's the only chance I have of finding a new one." Determination flowed in my veins. I have to find Chloe.

…

"I met your Fiancee, congratulations she's a real catch." Fiancee? I was standing in a hospital hallway, flowers in my hands, another "great plan" from Lois and a man named Davis Bloome just told me I was getting married. In another life I was but this man didn't know that. It's been a week since I woke up and I've been planning to talk to Chloe but I haven't seen her and with my new job at the Daily Planet, even harder.

"I'm getting married?"

"I… well, I thought that… cause I saw you and Chloe together and saw that you were pretty close and when she said she was engaged…

"Chloe is engaged?" No way, it can't be.

…

"Looking for this?" I had the silver and blue ring in my hand and in front of me the woman I loved looked back at the object in my hand. I wanted to hide it and throw it away never to be seen of again.

"I found it downstairs, you must have lost it when Bette was chasing you." I handed her the ring, wishing I could destroy it with my bare hands. I took a deep breath as I looked to Chloe in front of me the same image as me, fiddling, nervous. I wish I could tell her everything but she would think I was crazy.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked with a smile and as casually as possible.

"I was on my way this morning to tell you but… How did you find out did Jimmy call you?"

"It's rule number… eleven always protect your source. But I would like the whole story. How long have you been engaged?" I was nervous, why? Maybe because I didn't want to know the story, I didn't want it to be real. I'm too late, eight years too late.

"A week. I said yes the night I came back from Montana." Isn't it ironic I lost her the moment I found her.

"You could've called… any time."

"It's just that… we've been friends for such a long time."

"We're more than just friends, Chloe." I love you, I thought we were just friends but… In another life you were mine but I don't want it to be just in another life I want it to be real. I wanted to answer that but something just held me back.

'When Jimmy and I get married… things will probably change, between us I mean. And I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet. Are you?" I stood there and I realized now that this is my chance. I walked toward her and took her by the shoulders.

"I… have two answers, Chloe. The one I should say and the one I want to say. Which one do you want to hear?" Chloe wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and then she was really thoughtful.

"How about… both?' Chloe said a curious tone in her voice.

"I knew you would say that. The answer I should say is "I know that your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me and you and Jimmy will have a wonderful life together. That's what I should say but what I want to say is…" I looked down at the woman in my arms, her green, curious eyes looking up at me. They were curious yet hopeful… maybe I had a chance. I realized I couldn't say my answer, I had to show her. I leaned down, my lips inches from hers, her heart started beating faster as did mine. Our lips touched, a simple peck, she didn't pull back so I cupped her head and I kissed her again. It felt just as real as when I kissed her that night in Paris.

After this night, hopefully Chloe Sullivan would be mine and be my wife for the rest of my life. I had her in another life and I didn't want to let her go, now I want her in this life and the next.

The End


End file.
